Draco and the Mysterious Muggle Contraption
by KillingPerfection-Sama
Summary: COMPLETE! What is this? Draco has found something? It clearly isn't something that belongs in the wizarding world. What could it be? What will Draco do with it? Maybe it's something deadly. Maybe not. Read and find out! rating cuz of language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters and stuff like that. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

_So its 12:06 am and I just got the sudden urge to come up with a story. I haven't uploaded any stories in ages so I'm using this in an attempt to get me back in motion. Nothing major. Just a little drabble type thing… well actually I'm not sure how long or short this will end up (I'm making everything up as I go. No real plans. Just a vague idea) so who knows what this will end up being…_

_Either way, here it is. Whatever "it" really is. Lol._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**-Draco and the Mysterious Muggle Contraption-**

Our story begins with everyone's favorite Slytherin: Draco Malfoy. It is an ordinary Friday morning. Students are up and ready to go about their day. Breakfast has just ended. As the bell rings, everyone quickly hurries on to their first class. Some are less eager to get there than others. Draco Malfoy is one of those less eager. While everyone else in the Great Hall has at least stood from their seats, Draco continues to sit.

"Draco, are you coming?" asked Crabbe; Goyle right next to him.

"No. I think I'll skip today," Draco answered.

"Are you sure about that?"

Draco stood and headed out of the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. "Yea, I'm sure," Draco stated as he began to strut down the hall, "I doubt anyone will notice. I am Draco Malfoy by the way. There is no way I could possibly get caught."

"Alright, we'll see you later, Draco."

"Yea, whatever," and with that Draco turned the corner and went his own way.

_Ugh. Why did I even get out of bed this morning. _Draco thought to himself._ I've barely started the day, yet I'm already pissed off… I don't even know why I'm pissed off. Such a fucked up day…_The cranky Slytherin walked mindlessly through the halls of Hogwarts, cursing the day away. _Can't this day just end alr-_

"Ow! Son of a-" Draco shouted as he fell backwards. Too lost in misery, Draco forgot to watch where he was going and accidentally walked straight into an open door. "Who the fuck left this damn door open?!" Draco's anger increased immensely as he now had to deal with not only having a bad day, but a splitting headache. He walked around the door while trying to rub his headache away and peered into the room that the open door led to.

He had never seen this room before. It was rather small and looked unused as it was practically empty. Draco slowly stepped inside in order to get a better look around. The walls were completely bare except for a lit torch hanging in each corner. In the middle of the room was a single table and chair. On top of the table was a black, square-ish looking object. Draco walked to the table and began examining it. He had never seen anything like this before. It was smooth and on the top it said _Toshiba._ After running his hands around it for a few seconds, Draco discovered that it could be opened. He carefully lifted the top and his eyes went wide as the screen lit up. "What the bloody hell?" Draco looked at the screen questionably. There was something on it called _Microsoft Word. _Then Draco turned his gaze from the screen to the many different buttons on the strange contraption. There was one for each letter of the alphabet, one for each number (one through nine), and many other for which Draco did not know the purpose of. Interested in his new discovery, Draco wondered what would happen if he pressed one of these buttons. He chose to press the letter "D" and smiled as he saw it appear on the screen. Beginning to somewhat understand how the contraption worked, Draco continued pressing away at the buttons.

**d**

**Aljbauf8736y9583 kjgapiue**

**NLO;GIHEOW;H;;;;/abcdefg**

**';./ My name is Draco Malfoy. 123456789 :)**

**All work and no play makes Draco a dull boy. ****All work and no play makes Draco a dull boy.**

**Bnapofypq89365983GsiofiyheFusbaoi8yf**

"Brilliant!" Draco exclaimed, "This thing is simply brilliant!" Amazed by what he was doing, Draco forgot all about how bad his day had been a few moments ago.

A large smirk spread across his face as an idea popped into his head. Without a word, Draco once again began typing.

**Once there was a pathetic, little teenage boy by the name of Harry Potter. Many idiots, however, often referred to him as "The boy who lived." Those same idiots treated him like a celebrity. And why? All because as a baby he survived an attack from one of the most powerful wizards of all time: Voldemort. How that can get someone famous is ridiculous! He was a baby for crying out loud! Maybe one or two years old! It's not as if he did anything!… Except maybe crap his pants! …And yet he's famous!… Famous for crapping his pants! Anyone can crap their pants! Why does it make him so special!**

**Now there is another boy to this story as well. He may not really be famous, but he is far smarter, far more powerful, and undoubtedly far more attractive than that fucking Potter! That boy is none other than the great Draco Malfoy!**

**Draco has everything. The looks. The brains. The power. The money! …and yet all people car about is Harry Potter!… Harry Potter this!… and Harry Potter that! It's enough to drive anyone insane! Even the great Draco could lose his sanity when having to deal with the likes of Potter. In fact, yes, Draco has already lost his sanity. When did the great Draco lose his sanity?…Probably around the time when he started referring to himself in the third person.**

**Well, all the problems will soon go away. One day Draco will regain his sanity. That day will come right after Draco pushes that bitch Harry Potter off of a 200 foot bridge into a river full of giant, man-eating piranhas and then watches as the remains float away and fall down a huge waterfall and get ripped to even smaller pieces by the sharp rocks at the bottom. DIE HARRY POTTER! DIE!**

Draco could not help, but laugh, "Hahaha! That was fun!" He sat back in the chair and admired his wonderful rambling. Somehow figuring out that there was a way to save what he had written, Draco saved his work. Then he slowly closed the lid of the _Toshiba_ and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Before he left, he placed a spell on the door so no one else could open it. "I shall be back soon enough to see what else my marvelous contraption can do."

Draco strut his way to the Slytherin common room, in one of the best moods of his life.

* * *

_**And that is that! Phew! 1:39 am and finally done! Well that was an interesting little one-shot if I do say so myself. Hope everyone else that read it liked it as well. Leave me some reviews and tell me what ya'll think!**__** For now it stands as a one shot, but I may continue it somehow depending on what reviews say. Bye for now ;)**_


End file.
